User talk:ConTraZ VII
Sprites What do you mean? --StrikerBack 16:27, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :You'd have to ask him. I'm not entirely sure. --StrikerBack 00:50, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::They are simply designed to get people to contribute more to the wiki. :) --StrikerBack 01:09, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Models I don't use a model viewer or anything like that. All of my images are taken from the games. --StrikerBack 14:16, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :That's strange. I don't know what would be causing that though. --StrikerBack 15:17, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Sprites *To extract sprites from the GoldSrc games you will need this sprite editor. Then you will have to set Sprite Explorer as the default program for .spr files. Then fill free to open, view, extract and edit these. *For source games you will need VTFedit available here, repeat the same operation but for .vtf files. *Finaly, to stop a Gabe N, press and take control of the Gabe N. "Nosebleeding is the only pain I enjoy. 14:28, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Confirmation I've been monitoring your edits since the start, and they've been good. I really like to have new persons contributing to the wiki. Anyways, I'm gonna need you to add me as a Steam freind. See, this wiki follows the Steam Subscriber Agreement and Valve Software's copyrights, so we must make sure that everyone in the wiki has legally bought the CS games. My Steam account is MKPMASTER. Have a nice day. "Nosebleeding is the only pain I enjoy. 14:36, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Images If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is the point and/or reason for the images you have been uploading recently? --StrikerBack 17:25, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :B-MAN is not an administrator. He has no rights other than those that a normal contributor has (like yourself). --StrikerBack 03:25, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Counter-Strike 1.0 What's up with the Counter-Strike 1.0 images? I mean, what's the reasoning for them exactly? --StrikerBack 04:18, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Right, so, once again, what's the reasoning for them? It's basically useless. --StrikerBack 04:26, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Then why bother? --StrikerBack 23:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Recent Edits I might not be an admin but the Beta models of terrorists that you found in the Deleted Scenes are not Beta models but low-res models as indicated in the models names, and those appear in-game."Nosebleeding is the only pain I enjoy. 13:00, December 6, 2010 (UTC) 357 Unclear, these are recycled sounds, just like the crowbar, 357, 9mm handgun and 9mm AR from Half-Life. Altough I seriously doubt the developers would have recycled sounds they didn't even want to use. "Nosebleeding is the only pain I enjoy. 14:14, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Factions (in general) Hi, man. I only want to tell you that if you can upload a image from all the Counter-Terrorist and Terrorist models. Use the derived models from Condition Zero (the standard models) WARNING: The models, not the selection icon. Maybe we're going to need a infobox for teams, what you think? SIERRA 23 18:48, December 6, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:Factions (in general) Exactly. Use this article as an example. Use standard models from Deleted Scenes, and is seen throughout the body holding a weapon Half-Life Why did you upload Half-Life images and add them to articles? They seem (obviously) more suitable for a Half-Life wiki. --StrikerBack 18:48, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Even though it's true that Counter-Strike started as a Half-Life mod, any content/images focused on Half-Life belongs on the Half-Life wiki. There is no need for them on this wiki. --StrikerBack 15:38, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions I'm not an admin or anything but if you want to, since you seem to like uploading pictures, for each map you could upload the picture for Counter-Strike, Condition Zero, and Source all at the same angle. It would look really good. Also they are some weapons that don't have a Deleted Scenes player model. That would be a really good thing to add. And the Glock for Counter-Strike 1.6 needs a player model screenshot, if you want to do that. Re:Bots I've had the intention of doing that for all bots. But yeah sure. But first we should improve the current articles. "Nosebleeding is the only pain I enjoy. 16:04, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ST-6 The Urban uniform ain't for ST-6, but it's for the SWAT. SWAT ain't part of the army, so I'll create a different page for their faction."Nosebleeding is the only pain I enjoy. 16:36, December 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Factions (in general) The standard models from Deleted Scenes, because the Kidotai and the Yakuza only appear in Deleted Scenes SIERRA 23 17:16, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ToD For the missions I think we should put them on seperate articles. And we should create an article for each difficulty and a walkthought for each. "Nosebleeding is the only pain I enjoy. 06:39, December 9, 2010 (UTC) CT Image Three things: You forgot the Kidotai operative, I can't see what weapon is holding the SEAL. you should put they pointing to only one side (to the left or right) and change the weapons for those *M4A1 for the SEAL *MP5 for the Spetsnaz *Steyr AUG for the Kidotai *M72 LAW for the GSG-9 *Benelli XM1014 for the GIGN *The weapon of SAS is fine. Only change the others Bye, Bye SIERRA 23 07:40, December 9, 2010 (UTC) RE:CT I think that's perfect SIERRA 23 20:10, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Re *Only admins can delete images. *For redirects ask the admin too. "Nosebleeding is the only pain I enjoy. 16:35, December 11, 2010 (UTC) New CT Image The new image is perfect! I like it so much! Post it SIERRA 23 17:10, December 11, 2010 (UTC) The weapon for the Phoenix Connection, the Elite Crew and the Arctic Avengers are perfect. Only change those: *M72 LAW for the Guerrilla Warfare *Benelli XM1014 for the Yakuza *TMP for the Midwest Militia That's all. Good bye, and good luck SIERRA 23 23:36, December 11, 2010 (UTC) T Image Why the Elite Crew has a green shirt. It's horribllleeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's available a red shirt? Because it be much better if you can put it on SIERRA 23 04:47, December 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: T Image Okay, in that case it's perfect the image. Post it! SIERRA 23 04:58, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Vehicles We should create articles abot vehicles because we don't have no one. We can start with the vehicles featured in the multiplayer games, like the Black Mesa SUV or the M2A3 Bradley, both appared int the CT Spawn in Piranesi. I found those models (mdl) in the folder models/props *tank.mdl: The tank from the mission Building Recon *truck.mdl and another with the same name: This vehicle lucks like a M35 Cargo Truck That's all SIERRA 23 03:52, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Go ahead. --StrikerBack 15:53, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Vehicles (again) Hey man. I create the article about the T90, the tank from Deleted Scenes. I want you help me to expanding it. Another VERY IMPORTANT thing *About the vehicles appeared as decorated, I think it's better to create one article with all those vehicles. It's not a good a idea create article by article with a little description. What you think ? SIERRA 23 04:39, December 22, 2010 (UTC) *I don't mean to interrupt but I think it would be better if each vehicle had their own article. A lot more can be added to that tiny description. Saytun 19:00, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Bots That sounds fine to me. --StrikerBack 16:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Steam Can you add me? MKPMASTER. Thanks "Nosebleeding is the only pain I enjoy. 13:32, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Tour of Duty Missions While you create the articles about bots, I will create the Tour of Duty missions ones and their walkthroughs."Nosebleeding is the only pain I enjoy. 13:58, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Infobox images What's the point in using images for cost, skill, co-op, and bravery? The text color for skill, co-op, and bravery could be changed without the need for images, and using an image for cost that simply says the point value seems somewhat useless. Is there specific reasoning behind it? --StrikerBack 15:41, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's a bad idea though. Some people have a bad connection and loading images can take time, whereas text is usually visible immediately and doesn't hamper their browsing experience. I like the idea of having skill, co-op, and bravery colored though, so I think we should experiment with using colored text in those places. What do you think? --StrikerBack 02:05, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::You have to use HTML. I can do it though. --StrikerBack 02:57, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::You can see it on the various bot articles now. The colors are #ff0000 (bad), #00b600 (good), #31ff31 (high), #ff6500 (low), and #ffff00 (ok). Also, make sure you make the weapon images 50px in the infobox. --StrikerBack 16:32, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Medals/Awards I'm not real big on Tour of Duty but I remember when I played a long time ago that you could get 4 different medals/awards. I'm not sure if they had names but I guess you could make up names. It would be awesome if you could make those pages after you are done with all of the bots. I'm pretty amazed how much you edit on this wiki on such a short time. I thank you even though I am not an admin :) --Saytun 20:02, December 28, 2010 (UTC). I suggested some changes for the wiki on one of my blog posts and I am hoping that all of the active members on the wiki will post there opinions. Knowing how much you edit it would be nice to get your insight. Thanks Saytun 03:26, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions I'm trying to get input from every active contributor on this wiki and I could use your help. We (the contributors) are debating on whether or not to add new features to the Counter-Strike Wiki. Please read the full blog post by clicking here, and then voice your opinions by voting where you oppose or support, in the comment section and be heard! Thank you. --Saytun 23:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC